Against the Rules
by XXmoonlit-angelXX
Summary: Raine, the vampire princess, encounters a werewolf at a club. Though their attraction is against the rules of their kinds, they can't resist the pull of the other. Can a relationship between a vampire and werewolf really survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Loraine "Raine" Warren sat at a booth in the Vortex Club with her three best friends, Claire Summers, Macy Daniels, and Annette Mill. Raine herself wore a sequin blue dress, dark blue high heels with sharp, sharp heels. She looked hot, if she did say so herself. Claire wore an emerald green dress that matched the color of her eyes, and had black high heels. Macy wore a red dress with black heels also. It complimented the dark color of her eyes. Annette wore a slim black dress with black heels. She looked like she was searching for a man to warm her bed tonight, which knowing her, she was.

Raine leaned against the booth staring at her four friends. Claire and Macy sat opposite of her and Annette sat beside her. They were chatting non-stop about men, something Raine never got the chance to even think about with her father, the Vampire King, so protective over her. The only reason she was even here tonight at VC was because she'd snuck out. Being a princess was a terrible thing, especially with a father like Walter Warren. The only cure for her imprisonment was to break out every once in a while. Yes, afterwards she'd have to listen to a screaming lecture from her father, but it was worth it to have a little fun. Rules were meant to be broken in her opinion.

Suddenly her bladder gave a bump. Great, she had to go to the bathroom. She slid out of the booth. "Sorry, girls, I got to use the ladies room. I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Claire said. "You're not much fun tonight anyways. You know, it _is_ possible to have fun. The VK doesn't have to suck out your zest for life." Claire liked to speak her mind, even if it wasn't very wise sometimes. It never stopped her though.

She grinned. "Claire, Dad has not sucked out my zest for life. I'm just not that active tonight. I'll be better next time we sneak out of palace grounds, okay?"

Macy grinned once the words 'sneak out' popped out of her mouth. "Good. I would've died if you didn't want this to happen again. It's practically become tradition to ignore your fathers ridiculous rules. I don't get how he thinks you're going to become the next queen if he keeps you under lock and bars."

"Yes, I know. I love him, but he doesn't have a clue what he wants is affecting how I'll be queen someday," Raine said. Her bladder was putting up a fight and any minute now it was going to win. Why couldn't being a vampire have cool perks, like not having to use the restroom? "I got to go." She left quickly. The bathroom was in the back of the club. It was one bathroom with a lock. Raine didn't like that fact. It would piss her off if someone were already in there. She walked up to the door and twisted the knob. Oh, good. It was unlocked. She swung open the door and froze.

Holy fucking shit.

A man stood there, his thing in his hands over the urinal. When the door opened he looked at her. He had golden eyes. His face was rough, like a dangerous man, his mouth was turned up just the slightest at the corners. Obviously being in this position was amusing to him. He had broad shoulders, his arms looked strong enough to lift a mountain, and he was taller than anyone she'd ever seen. He looked to be around six foot eight, maybe two forty to fifty pounds. He wore faded jeans and a tight black shirt. Both of which showed off his incredible build. He stood there a while more before he finished and shoved himself back into his pants. He stood to face her but made no move. It didn't seem like he was going to leave or say anything anytime soon.

Raine just stood there, frozen in place. How could it be possible for a man to look this good? This was the first man she'd ever met that made her stop and stare, or more like drool, but whatever. The point was he was a sexy man, a man that looked like he was thoroughly enjoying her gawking at him. She vaguely wondered if this happened to him a lot.

When he spoke, his voice was deep, and sent shivers down her back. "Do you usually walk in on men and stare at them while their vulnerable?"

She surprised herself when she said, "You don't look vulnerable." She hadn't even known her mouth could work because of the dryness that had settled there. The easiness with which she spoke to him surprised her too. She'd always been shy around a good-looking man, or at least somewhat good-looking. This was the first _truly_ good-looking man she'd ever seen. Embracing her knewfound non-shyness, she added, "Besides, you should have locked the door. That's why they put locks on them. To avoid situations like these."

He grinned, stealing away all breath in her lungs. "Ah, I see. Well I didn't have time to lock the door. I was in a hurry. My fault, of course, I should've taken the time to lock the door."

"Mhm." She still stood there, frozen in place, burning in her core. Woo. This guy made her hot, something vampires were not. She sniffed the air, to find the smell of him, and stilled instantly once the smell reached her nose. Oh God. Hot guy was a werewolf, something vampires despised. Big no-no. He must have seen her reaction because he frowned, and took a whiff of the air himself.

His body froze, like hers. "Now this isn't something that happens every day," He mumbled. "Werewolf and vampire-girl meet in the bathroom."

"Definitely not an everyday occurrence. I don't know why I didn't smell you before." Raine was angry at herself for having forgotten to check to see what he was in the first place. His looks hadn't given her much thinking room.

He shrugged. "I took away all your thoughts." He grinned. "I do that to a lot of women. Not the first time I've done it to a vampire either."

She snorted. "All werewolf's think they're the best damn thing to walk into anyone's line of sight. I don't think you are, though."

His grin didn't leave his face. "Ah, a wrong opinion. Not all werewolf's, darling. You can't say that I didn't affect you at all either. Hell, I can _smell_ my effect on you. Human or not, the body works in almost the same way." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Werewolves were very, very arrogant and this one proved it.

Raine glared at him. She knew he would have smelled his affect on her, but that didn't mean he had to say it out loud. "Get out, _dog_. I didn't come here to see you." She stepped into the bathroom with him - her first wrong move – and the door swung closed behind her. The man began walking towards her. She tried to back up, but encountered the wall. He didn't stop though. He came as close to her as possible, which resulted in his body pressed dangerously close to hers. Her heart slammed against her ribs and she felt hot, wet and angry that he _could_ affect her this way. Maybe she was insane. Her father had taught her ever since she was born that vampires should hate werewolves. It was a natural thing, and apparently, everything bad in the world was there because of the werewolves. Raine didn't doubt that the werewolves thought the same about vampires. Why then was this one getting so cozy? Didn't he realize what he was doing wasn't normal?

"You obviously don't know much about the hatred shared between vampires and werewolves, or you wouldn't even be in this position. Tell me, what's your name?" He looked down at her, his eyes smoldering.

"Raine," She whispered. She didn't bother to correct him about how much she knew of the hatred that was supposed to be there between her kind and his, or that he was acting odd too. Her body was feeling more like jelly by the minute. She'd never been in this position before. No one ever dared to do this, for fear that her father would get angry. His body was pressed _way_ too close though. She could feel every hard plane, the muscles that threatened and tempted her to run her hands down his body. It was almost too much for her just to keep her hands to herself. God, what was this werewolf doing to her? She'd never had this problem before.

"Mmm…" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. "Raine. What a beautiful name for a beautiful vampire. You know that the attraction you have for me is very, very terrible, right?"

She nodded, unable to say any more over the dryness in her mouth and her inability to even move her mouth to form the words. Hell, she couldn't even _think_ the words with him so close. The feel of his shirt pressed against the exposed skin on her collar bone was registered in her mind. Every inch of their skin that touched screamed out at her.

"And yet you are attracted." He feathered a kiss behind her ear. "You really shouldn't be. It's dangerous." He shook his head in her hair and chuckled. "And yet I feel an attraction to you too, my dear little vampire. We're supposed to hate each other to death, but I'm not feeling like hating you. The opposite, in fact."

"Yes, we need to hate each other, are meant to."

"But we don't."

"No."

He sighed and he planted another kiss, but this one at the edge of her jaw. Her skin prickled with awareness. "Especially not someone like me."

She sighed. His kisses felt like heaven, and she wanted more, on her lips, on her body. "What is your name?" It came out breathlessly. The least she could gain out of this weird little attraction she felt was his name. Maybe she and he could… No, that was forbidden. It was shameful to even think about. If her father knew, he would kill every male werewolf he could find.

"Rafael Howell. I'm the alpha of the biggest werewolf pack in the US."

Raine knew what that meant. His pack was the Silverwolf pack. It had hundreds of wolves. It was incredible. They were also very, very powerful. Right now, though, none of that seemed to matter. She wanted him to kiss her, to touch her. It was forbidden to do more, but they could still pleasure in other ways. She turned her head when he went to plant another kiss on her cheek and their lips met. Fire sizzled through her body, so sudden and powerful that she gasped from the effect of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael felt the same fire she did. It was incredible. When she gasped he took that opportunity and invaded her mouth with his tongue, stroking, teasing. It surprised him how he was affected to her so quickly when he'd seen her walk in on him. Her black hair was cascading down her shoulders and her bright blue eyes were bright with the life that wasn't really there. She had looked like an angel when she'd walked through the door. Her eyes looked even better when she wanted him, hungered for him. He pressed her hard against the wall, bringing a moan out of her when their bodies met. When her tongue stroked his, gently, cautiously, he groaned, desire shooting to his hard member. God, what was she doing to him? When they broke away from the kiss to take a breath, her hand reached out and locked the bathroom door.

His mind registered that little movement and it was like a trigger, something in him snapped. Maybe it was that little part that wanted to be civilized and not take her in the VC bathroom. He crushed her body hard against the wall, any doubts about what he wanted to do gone from his mind. It was an invitation, and he'd be damned if he ignored it. His mouth claimed hers again while his hands slipped up her dress, to the hot, wet spot between her legs. He circled her cleft before dipping a finger inside her. Raine arched against him, her fingers grasping his shoulders and he smothered her cry of surprise with his lips. Faintly he wondered if she was a virgin. She didn't seem too experienced. He slid his finger out of her and wrapped his hands around her thighs. The thought had him hardening so painfully he couldn't resist but to rub himself against her entrance. Just that little rub had him breathing hard. God, he couldn't wait to slide into her silken heat, to bury himself deeply in her. He groaned and ground himself against her, drawing a moan from her. The fire was too strong, and he felt as if he had to get inside her now, or die. Her legs lifted up on their own, and wrapped around his hips. Apparently she was strong enough to do that without any strain, which shouldn't have even surprised him. Vampires were extremely strong. He pressed his hips up to hers, making the sensations for both of them increase. In a matter of minutes they'd be out of clothes and he'd be inside her body. His hands reached to pull her thongs down her toned legs.

If only the knock on the door hadn't interrupted them. A rich, female voice yelled, "Loraine Christine Warren! Get out here! You cannot hide yourself in this bathroom forever. It's not like your father is anywhere near VC. You know how Mr. King-Almighty-and-Powerful feels about clubs. He wouldn't step inside one. You have no need to worry. Come on!"

Rafael froze. Warren? King? As it registered to him, the heat that had been scorching them both suddenly extinguished. He unwrapped her legs and took a step back, looking into her face. His heart was racing. Oh, God. He'd almost taken the Vampire Princess! Walter Warren, _the Vampire King_, would kill him if he found out, and Rafael didn't want to die anytime soon. Apparently this woman was more than he'd thought! It wouldn't have only been wrong to do this with a vampire, but it was even worse that she was the vampire princess. He nearly groaned at his thoughtlessness, but didn't make a noise. The woman on the other side of the door would be able to hear him. He knew she was vampire. He looked into Raine's eyes. She held their gaze for only a second, before dropping it to the ground. She felt terrible, he could tell, but he didn't know what to say. How come she hadn't told him?

"Wait one damned minute, Macy. I'll be out. Go back to the girls. Can't a girl just have some peace and quiet for a change?" Raine's voice held anger and exasperation. She was very good at disguising her voice so people couldn't tell something was wrong. He wondered vaguely how she'd gotten good at that, and why. He didn't dare ask, especially not with a witness on the other side of the door. If word got out than he'd be a dead man. Yes, his kind would put up a fight, but he didn't feel like starting a war just because he couldn't get a hold of himself around the Vampire Princess. They waited, listening to her footsteps fade away. She didn't raise her eyes from their place on the floor. "I'm sorry. I'd better go." She didn't give him any chance to talk. She unlocked the door and was out of there before he could blink.

He stood there for one second before yanking open the door. He knew she was gone before he saw the evidence. She was nowhere in sight. Damn it. He did _not_ want her complaining to her father. He just hoped she wouldn't think of saying anything about their little bathroom meeting. If word got out about what had just happened, there would be war to deal with.

Sean Madison just finished his story about the wonderful night he had with MacKenzie Carter, the hot werewolf, when Rafael got to their seats on the blue couches that were located in various cornered areas of the club. He grinned like a man with a secret. It made Rafael proud for him. It was obvious that Sean had found his mate, which meant MacKenzie had probably found hers. Fate always put two and two together. No one chose their mates; Fate did it for them. "So," He said, chugging down some of his beer. "Anyone else found a girl yet?"

Rafael thought back to Raine. He shrugged off the thought. No way. His woman was not the Vampire Princess. Hell, he hoped he never saw her again. It would only mean trouble. He was already nervous enough, and would be for the next month or so. No one fooled around with the Vampire King. And fooling around with his daughter meant fooling around with him. Good lord, and was Walter Warren the most protective father in the history of the world. Everyone knew about his protectiveness over his only child. How Raine had gotten out of her father's site and notice was beyond him.

"Look," Nick Harris grinned, pointing at Rafael. "Rafael's brooding. When a man brood's you know it's got to be about a woman." He leaned forward and rested his chin on his clasped hands. "So, Alpha, who's the chick?"

Rafael shot his Beta a dark look. "There's no 'chick', _Beta_." He stared Nick down, and the Beta lowered his eyes. No one held the Alpha's gaze. It was a show of dominance. If you kept staring at the Alpha than you were issuing a challenge, which was life or death. Nick was Rafael's friend, anyways, and wouldn't want to challenge him and die, or lose his friend.

"Geez, Rafael, what's got your boxers in a bunch? You know Nick here was only pulling your tail," Sean said, leaning back against the soft couch of the Vortex Club. His dark red-brown hair fell over his forehead and his golden eyes gleamed. He was the picture perfect for women. The thing about Sean, though, was he wasn't afraid of the Alpha in the least. He never issued a challenge, but he didn't just weaken to him either. The man wasn't afraid to die for something he said. He liked to play with Rafael's anger too. Sean and Nick were the only ones that tried it. Everyone else was too scared. Sean turned to look at Nick. "I bet you're right. Hell, I _know _you're right. I can smell something feminine on our bud here that wasn't there before he left." He turned his golden eyes on the Alpha. "And you spent quite some time in that bathroom, my friend."

Nick, deciding he didn't fear Rafael anymore, chuckled and gave the Alpha a nudge. "So?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep away from their questions. If he didn't tell them than the two men would spread around word that Rafael had a girlfriend. "Fine. I did meet a woman in the bathroom. Happy?" He didn't bother to look at the two men, knowing they were satisfied that he'd told them at last.

Sean grinned wickedly. "See? We knew it all along. Who is she?"

"A fucking vampire," Rafael growled. Both men leaned back in their seats and cast each other awed looks. It wasn't heard of to have any attraction whatsoever to a vampire, but it was even more surpising that it was the Alpha that had the attraction.

"Wait," Nick said, recovering from shock first. "You're saying that you… got friendly with a… vampire?"

He snorted. Yeah, but it was _so_ much worse than that. "Not just any old vampire girl." He scowled at the beer he had, turning it in his hands. How could he have been so stupid?

Sean, being the smart one of the two men, cursed. "Holy shit, Rafael! Not _her!_" His voice held anger.

"Her?" Nick asked, giving a confused look to both men. "I'm missing something."

"You dumbass," Sean growled in a low voice, giving Nick a slap on the back of the head. "Our man didn't just encounter _any_ vampire girl! He ran into the goddamn fucking princess!" The big man leaned back and shook his head in disbelief. "God, Alpha. How the hell did that happen?"

Rafael growled a warning that Sean couldn't miss. "I didn't _want_ to run into her. Hell, the woman ran into me! I was in the bathroom, pissing, and she walked in. She didn't leave, she just stood there while I finished my business and then put myself back in my pants. It's not like I planned for the damn thing to happen."

"So you decided to take advantage of the situation?" Nick asked, anger creeping into his words. He knew what it meant to mess with something of the Vampire King's.

"I didn't 'take advantage of the situation', you moron. I kissed her… and touched her a little, but we didn't fuck each other." Though Rafael wouldn't have minded that in the least. Raine looked too beautiful to ignore. "Her friend banged on the door before we got any further."

"Shit," Sean mumbled, "We got a witness."

"War," Nick added. "Or we can just kill them both." He paused. "Which would still end up in war. It's going to be war than."

Rafael glared at the two men. "We don't have a witness. I was quiet once her friend came. There won't be war either, or at least I hope not, but we'll have to be careful. I don't know her enough to know if she'll tell daddy dearest or not. We'll just have to be very, very cautious." He just hoped to God the girl knew better than to say anything and risk war. It was dangerous for vampires and werewolves. If anyone coud out than people would die.


End file.
